


The Accidental Wedding Date

by LiseyLou



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiseyLou/pseuds/LiseyLou
Summary: Jason does Mandy a favour and then she does him a few...you get the picture.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Mandy smoothed her dress down as she looked in the mirror. The slight tremble in her hands made her chuckle. She was a grown woman, a CIA operative and yet the thought of going on a date made her feel more nervous than she had ever felt in her life. Well, more specifically it was who she was going on this particular date with that was the source of her nerves.

The previous day she had been wandering through Target when she heard someone call out her name enthusiastically.

"Mandy!!" She turned to see Emma Hayes trotting towards her with her father close behind.

"Emma!" She returned with a smile and reached out to hug her friend's daughter briefly.

"Back in town for a long weekend?" She enquired, nodding a hello at Jason Hayes which he returned with a slow smile.

"Nope, I'm actually going home tomorrow morning, I've been here since Wednesday. I have plans for the weekend, so I came down a bit earlier."

"Ahh party time huh, I miss those carefree college days..." Mandy said playfully although she knew that would make Jason's heartrate go up. Thinking about his only daughter in a big city going to parties probably already played havoc with his blood pressure.

"Well I was trying to convince this one to buy some nicer towels but it's like trying to get blood out of a stone as you can imagine!" Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know!" Jason said in a frustrated voice. Mandy smiled at him pityingly - Jason Hayes was not meant to be shopping for 'nicer' towels. She knew that he probably felt more at ease in a dusty foreign city with a gun in his hands. Emma suddenly started waving franticly to someone behind them, 

"I'll be back in one sec I've just seen Chloe over there okay..." She was off and running towards her friend before she'd even finished her sentence. Jason rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Quality time huh?" Mandy asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, she likes to act like she’s the parent and I’m the child! But you know it's worth it just to have her here for a few days. What are you up to?" He asked leaning against his cart as if it were a bar.

"I'm looking for a last-minute crappy wedding gift. As usual I've left it too late and my friend is getting married tomorrow so a cheap photo frame from Target is going to be about the height of it but I’ll wrap it up real nice to give the illusion that I actually put some thought into it!" She said ruefully looking over the shelves in front of her once more.

He smiled at her and thought he detected a bit of annoyance in her voice. He moved a little closer to her to avoid a passing Mom on a mission with a full cart. He inhaled her sent and closed his eyes briefly at the feeling. Her presence put him at ease - it was pretty clear he wasn’t comfortable in a store like this.

"Sounds like you are looking forward to it." He said sarcastically, clearing his throat.

"Ha! I absolutely am not. It's one of my friends from college and I'm sort of the last person standing from our group who isn't married. So, you know I'm going to be getting lots of pitiful looks from everyone. To add insult to injury the friend who was supposed to be going as my date has now been called away on business, so I have to enter the arena alone." She sighed as she leaned on the cart in front of her.

"That sucks," Jason said quietly, knowing how she felt. He often now shied away from accepting invitations to nights out that involved couples because he hated going alone - it was hard. Although people were well meaning, once they knew he was a widower they tended to unintentionally make him feel worse about being alone. Mostly he thought that he just hated seeing their happiness because it just reminded him of what he'd lost.

"Hey, I'd go with you, if you wanted?" It was out of his mouth before he even thought about it and if he could have, he would have kicked himself in the shin for saying it out loud. He dared to look at her face and she was clearly in shock.

"You know, it would be nice to have a drink with you and I'm always up for free food...." He stuttered. She smiled as he babbled, clearly with a little regret at his impulsive suggestion. He really was a hero, she thought to herself. What the hell, she was tired of always going to events alone and turning up with a handsome Navy Seal would help her credibility amongst their petty little group no end. Of course, she always enjoyed Jason’s company and she knew he’d have her back.

"If you would be up for it, I mean that would be great. The only thing is, it's black tie....do you have a tux?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah I got a tux, I'm not a complete savage." He replied quickly and she laughed out loud. Her heart began to beat a little faster at the thought of Jason in a tux – 007 territory, she was sure of it.

"Well if I text you the details then maybe you could pick me up for around 2pm?" She asked.

"No problem." He said, actually meaning it.

"Look if you decide you can't make it, or anything just let me know ok?" As she moved to push her cart past him. He touched her arm gently gave it a squeeze. Trust Mandy to find it incredible that he’d want to spend time with her.

"See you tomorrow then!" He gave her that million-dollar smile that made her stomach ache and then he was gone. Her hands gripped the handle of the cart tightly - she could not believe she was now attending a wedding with Jason Hayes.

The next day she pottered around her apartment as she waited for him to arrive and checked her appearance for the millionth time. Her hair was in soft waves around her face, she never wore much make up, but she had put a little more on for the occasion. Her shoulders were bare and her dress was long and cobalt blue with low back and a slit showing a decent amount of leg. On her feet were silver stilettos and the rest of her accessories were also silver. 

She had second guessed herself a few times as to what to wear and what accessories to use. She couldn’t believe how ridiculous she was being. This was Jason, he was her friend and he was doing her a favour. At no point was this confirmed to be a date. She sighed and knew it was also the anxiety of being amongst this group again. She was always on the edges of their social circle and never really felt as though she belonged. The girl that was getting married, Caroline, had always been kind to her and tried her best to keep in touch even though Mandy was a self-confessed flake, so she felt a little closer to her at least. 

She checked her appearance once more. She would have given herself a solid seven, she thought to herself and wondered if she could ever look in the mirror and think 'wow'. She wasn’t used to being all dressed up. She smiled at the realisation that she and Jason had that in common. They’d be more comfortable in the field than at any kind of social occasion. Yet, he had willingly put himself forward to attend a wedding with her. It gave her a little hope that maybe he was as attracted to her as she was to him.  
A sharp knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and her heart began to race. For God's sake Mandy calm down, she thought to herself as she opened the door but the sight that greeted her did nothing to slow her heartrate.

"Hey! Wow Mandy you look beautiful." He exclaimed as she smiled at his compliment and motioned for him to come in. She shut the door behind him and took a moment to collect herself whilst she breathed in his scent. Normally he just smelled like gun powder, oil, sweat and lots of other things rolled into one. That was usually enough to send her mind racing but today he was wearing an earthy smelling cologne and she felt kind of drunk. She took him in as he surveyed her apartment. He looked incredible.

He was wearing a black tuxedo and spit shined formal shoes - that's it, that's all, but he looked as though he was about to stroll into a casino in Monte Carlo. He’d clearly gotten a haircut and was freshly shaved for the occasion. She was a little disappointed at that – she had a high regard for the different stages of stubble he usually wore. She even liked the beard he grew during deployments. After their last deployment, on lonely nights, she lay awake thinking how that beard may tickle her skin. She cursed herself for acting like a schoolgirl but honestly - Jason Hayes in a tux was something else. 

He brought a small, plastic container out from behind his back and held it out towards her, "Uh this is for you." He fiddled with the box nervously, looking down at his feet.

She took it from him and saw that it was a corsage for around her wrist. It was a delicate pale pink rose fully opened with some baby's breath around it. To her, it was a huge gesture. Looking back, no one had ever brought her a corsage for a date. She had even bought her own for the prom. He had almost thrown it away on his way into her building, worried that maybe she would think it was childish. As she took it out of the box and put it on, he continued to fidget and look away.

"If it's going to mess with your outfit or anything you don't have to wear it. Emma said that I should um…." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, it's, it's so beautiful. Thank you." He finally looked up at her as she beamed back at him. He seemed to relax considerably and gestured for her to go first through the door. He opened the car door for her and as he shut it behind her he cursed himself and made his way around to the driver's side. This wasn't him, what if he thought she was laying it on too much? Why was he being like this? All questions he already knew the answer to. As he lay in bed the night before with his tux hanging up to air out, he knew exactly why he volunteered to take her to this wedding.

It was because he had been wondering how to ask her out and this had presented him with the perfect opportunity to cover himself and not actually have to ask her. Always the hard way he thought as he shook his head. As they drove along, they chatted naturally and she told him a little bit about the couple that were getting married. He watched their arms resting side by side on the centre console. Her elbow occasionally grazed his arm as she rummaged in her purse and checked her hair and make up a hundred times.

Eventually he snapped the vanity mirror up to the roof of the truck and gently placed his hand over hers on the console. She was about to protest when he slightly turned to her as they stopped at a set of lights and said,

“Mandy, you look absolutely stunning - I wish you’d believe me. You are clearly nervous about seeing these people but I’ll be there. I have your back, always.”

She smiled warmly at his reassuring words and happily allowed their hands to stay as they were until they pulled up at the venue. As he turned the car off she squeezed his hand for a second and took a deep breath as she looked at him.

“Do you think it would be ok if we could just pretend to be a couple? For the sake of avoiding all the questions?” She asked carefully. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in kind,

“Sure thing – it’s probably a good idea. Besides, we’ve been a couple under cover before right?”

As they got out of the car, they both knew that this would be a little different.


	2. Chapter 2

What a bunch of stiffs - he thought to himself as he led Mandi to her seat with his hand on the small of her back. He'd missed that contact with a woman. It seemed like such a small gesture, but it was automatic to him. The fact that her dress was low at the back and most of his hand was touching her bare skin was just an added bonus. He'd felt Mandy stiffen but then quickly relax into his touch.

The actual ceremony was something of a blur. He’d been introduced to half a dozen guys with weak handshakes and even weaker attempts to suck up to Mandy. They clearly felt she could do better than him and they weren’t making any attempt at hiding it. Mandy laughed as her female friends looked Jason over admiringly and she had to admit, she was enjoying the pretense of being a couple. She assumed he was too since his hand hadn’t really left her back or shoulder in some time. His fingertips were rough, years of manual labour and handling weapons had done that but when they touched her bare skin, it was definitely not an unpleasant sensation. 

As they stood at the bar, Jason had struck up a conversation with maybe the least boring guy there who also happened to be ex-Army Ranger – trust him to find the only other military guy in the room, she thought to herself. He was absentmindedly drawing circles on her bare back with his thumb and she realised that it was making her want both of his hands on her. She took a deep breath and shuddered slightly, squeezing her eyes shut and looked away, hoping he hadn’t noticed due to his conversation with Ranger Guy. She glanced at him. He’d noticed…and now he was looking at her with dark eyes that were almost staring into her soul…oh God….

They somehow managed to make it through dinner and when the dancing started, Jason decided enough was enough. 

“So will you risk a dance with me?” He said, getting up and holding out his hand to her.

“Of course.” She said, taking his hand.

As they settled into the dance and into each other’s arms, they made some small talk. The band was surprisingly good despite their appearance, the food was nice, blah blah blah. One song blended into another and Jason tightened his hold on her waist, afraid that she would want to sit down. He liked holding her close, even though he was concentrating on not letting what he was feeling become too obvious. Not such a great first date when your partner’s erection is digging into your hip. Wait, was this a date?

Mandy drew her arms around his neck and sighed into his shoulder. He was so solid, so comforting to be held by, she’d have been happy to dance with him all night. When the music began to get more upbeat and the drunken hipsters became more obnoxiously drunk, Mandy suggested they call it a night and he eagerly agreed. He took her by the hand and led her out into the chilly night air. She shivered slightly and he shrugged off his suit jacket, putting it around her shoulders.

“You’re a perfect gentleman.” She commented as he helped her into the car. He stood back and winked at her, 

“Well try to keep it to yourself, won’t you?” He said as he closed the door. On the journey back, the radio was playing soft music and she huddled further into his jacket being overcome by his scent. A short while later, as they sat in Jason's truck outside her building, she swallowed dryly and looked at him.

“So thanks for coming with me – I hope it wasn’t too horrible!” she said smiling.

“It wasn’t horrible at all - I always enjoy your company.” He said honestly, making her heart pound. He looked down at his hands in his lap and decided to take the plunge.

“Ask me in Mandy.” He said so quietly she just about heard him. She was glad he said it because she didn’t have the courage even though she wanted it more than anything. They were adults, they were both single and there was nothing holding them back. She looked at his tired but handsome face and smiled, reaching over to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

She had always been attracted to Jason, he was physically impressive and could be charming, if he felt inclined but somewhere along the line it had gone deeper than that, even though couldn’t admit it out loud. She wondered if it was as deep for him or if he just wanted to sleep with her. She hoped it wasn’t the latter because this could not be a onetime thing for her.

He leaned into her touch, his long lashes fluttering closed as he exhaled deeply. His fingers came up to trace the inside of her wrist so lightly it made her shiver.

“Come in Jason.” She almost whispered. As she put the key in the door, she felt him standing closely behind her, observing his surroundings. She smiled to herself – never out of the fight, she thought as she pushed inside. He followed her in, and she closed the door and put her keys on the table. They stood in silence for a moment. Should she offer him a drink or something? 

He stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets and felt the silence becoming thicker as they looked at each other. He made his choice and his hands were on her in a flash. He gathered her against him and felt her gasp at his sudden moves but relaxed as he leant his forehead against hers. She dropped her purse on the couch and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He pushed his jacket off her shoulders and watched it land at her feet as he ran his arms down her sides and settled his hands on her hips possessively.

“Are you sure about this? Because I can’t take it back Mandy, I won’t want to.” He admitted as their faces were so close their breath mingled together. She knew then that he was in as deep as she was, and it was all the confirmation that she needed.

“Then, kiss me.” She said firmly, so that there could be no confusion. She cursed the desperation that was plain in her voice but that was all forgotten as he crushed his lips against hers and she wasn’t the only one that was desperate, it seemed. He walked her back against the wall and she whimpered as her bare skin hit the cold wall. His hands were all over her frantically and the kiss was all teeth and tongue and reminded him of those first times with Alana but the woman in his arms was different and it was Mandy he had wanted for a very long time. Maybe longer than he should have.

Mandy drew her leg up to hug his waist and he ran his hand up her dress to cup her ass. He groaned into her mouth when he realised there wasn’t much to her underwear as all he had in his hand was her skin. He was so excited he had almost forgotten what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He was trying to fulfill his own desperate needs but he couldn’t do that – not for their first time. He wanted it to be special, he wanted to satisfy her so he pushed her leg so that she would drop it and he put his hands on the wall beside her. He panted as he took in the sight of her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen by his kisses. She looked confused and he smiled, caressing her face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not having second thoughts.” Mandy clearly relaxed and leaned against the wall, waiting for his explanation.

“It’s just…it’s you, Mandy. I don’t just want to take you against the wall. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’d like to do that someday, but this is our first time and I want it to be more than a quick fuck against the wall.” Mandy’s heart clenched as he stumbled over his words like an inexperienced teenager. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers softly.

“I guess what I’m saying is, I want this to mean something. You know?” Tears stung at her own eyes as she took in the gravity of his words.

“I know Jason – so do I.” She kissed him lightly and then took him by the hand, leading him back into her bedroom. She leant down to turn on the small light beside the bed and turned back to face him. Emboldened, she moved to take his tie off, followed by his shirt. The lustful way she looked at him as she smoothed her hands over his broad chest made him want to just pick her up and throw her on the bed. Instead he sat down on the bed and shucked his shoes and socks off quickly then he held his hand out for her to join him. She pulled her skirt up a little and settled in his lap with her knees resting on either side of him.

Jason let out a slight chuckle as he brought her face down to his for a long kiss. She pulled back and frowned,

“What’s funny?” She asked. Jason chuckled again and ghosted his fingertips down the column of her throat and across her collarbone. As he leaned in to replace his fingertips with his lips, he replied simply, 

“Just that I have a lap full of Mandy Ellis - finally.” He felt her laugh vibrate as he placed hot kisses at the hollow of her throat and felt her melt into his touch with a sigh. She tested his resolve by shifting a little in his lap so that her warm centre was a little closer to the bulge in his pants and got a low groan from him for her efforts. He kissed down the exposed skin on her chest as his hands searched for the zipper on the back of her dress.

Mandy leaned forward to kiss down his neck and slowly began to drive him crazy. In his haste, he pulled the zipper a little too hard and realised it was stuck. 

“Oh shit.” He said as she felt his hands desperately tugging at the tiny piece of metal.

“Be careful you are going to….” Too late – Jason now held the zipper in his hand and brought it around to show her apologetically.

“Break it.” She finished ruefully as she took the zipper from him. She stood up from his lap and he scrubbed a hand roughly over his face.

“I’m so sorry! Man am I smooth!!” He said, cursing himself. Mandy laughed as she tried to free herself from the dress, but it would neither go over her head or come down over her hips. She sighed and turned to him.

“Well I think the only thing for it is the scissors.” She said with a shrug. He stood up and put his arms around her.

“It’s really ruined huh?” He asked tightening his hold on her.

“Oh, it’s ok, I wasn’t that attached to it and right now it really needs to come off!” She said reassuringly.

“Well then we don’t need the scissors.” Jason replied as he caught the back of her dress in his hands and pulled hard on both sides, leaving her in just her panties as the dress fell around her feet in tatters. 

“Oh!” She cried and laughed heartily. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her laugh like that, and she looked as though she was lit up inside. It made his chest tighten and he knew he wanted to make her laugh like that many more times. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. She leapt into his arms with a squeal as he walked the few steps to the bed and sat on the edge, settling her against him. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He looked up at her with hungry eyes and licked his lips. She swallowed thickly and reached for his hands, placing them onto her breasts. He took the hint and with a feather light touch traced the curve of each of her breasts. She leant back on his legs and arched her back, giving him better access. As he dragged his thumbs across her nipples, she instinctively rolled her hips against him and bit her lip as she felt his hardness against her core.

He got to his feet and managed to crawl onto the bed without dropping her. He carefully positioned his knees on either side of her and leant in for a long kiss. He could do this all day – she was such a good kisser he was finding it hard to think about anything else. He managed to tear himself away and began to leave a trail of kisses from her mouth, down to her chest and impulsively dipped his tongue into her belly button, tickling her as she laughed.

Her laughter was cut short as he snaked one hand down and drew his fingers over her panties which he discovered were soaked. She softly moaned at the contact, making him feel proud of himself for bringing her to this point just by touching her. He hooked his fingers into each side of her panties and looked up at her to make sure she was with him. She sat up on her elbows and nodded at him. He pulled her underwear down and off, running his hands slowly up her legs as she squirmed with anticipation. He settled between her legs and placed hot kisses to her inner thigh. He had thought the scent of her perfume was intoxicating but the smell of her arousal was driving him crazy with desire. His pants instantly felt tighter and he didn’t know how much longer he could last without her touching him.

“Jason please.” She almost whined with need as he slid his hands underneath her ass and slowly licked her slick folds. Mandy shot up like she’d been electrocuted and sank her hands into his hair. Within seconds she was thrusting her hips frantically as his pace increased. Her hands tightened in his hair to the point of pain at the sensation.

“Oh God, oh God.” She chanted over and over again as Jason brought her to the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. She wondered for a moment if this was really happening and then she felt the familiar tingling building up inside her and then she stopped wondering. She shut her eyes tightly and arched her back, pinching one of her nipples as she came hard. Jason had never seen a sexier sight in his life and he still couldn’t quite believe he was a part of it.

He continued to carefully place hot open mouth kisses to her centre as she came down from her high. Her skin felt like it was on fire and as he skimmed his hands back up her body, she pulled his face towards her for a searing kiss. He started at the forcefulness of the kiss but soon matched her tongue stroke for stroke as she fussed at the waistband of his pants.

“Take these off now.” She demanded as they worked together to get his pants, then his boxers down and off his legs, joining the pile of clothes on the floor. Suddenly he felt nervous, he was about to have sex with Mandy. Actually, he was pretty sure what they were doing was making love, not that he’d ever called it that before, but this meant too much to be called anything less and he was afraid of messing it up. She tightened her grip on his forearms after sensing his hesitation and looked up at him.

“It’s ok Jason, I want you to.” She leaned forward to kiss him and tried to reassure him that this was what she wanted too. Jason was not one for fancy words. He had once told her that he believed only in what he could see and touch. So, she didn’t even try to convey how she felt with words – she hoped the emotion in her kiss would be enough. She slid her hands up his arms and down his back, cupping his firm ass, urging him on. As he finally pushed inside of her, he thought about how intimate this was. He was as close to her as he could be, and he felt safe. As he bottomed out inside her they both panted at the new sensation. 

“Oh God, Mandy, you are so tight.” He exclaimed, trying hard not to come then and there. Mandy felt like her world was going to shatter around her as he began to thrust slowly, it had been a long time since she’d been with a man and she was fairly sure no man before or since could even measure up to Jason in her estimation. 

“Mmm, Jason, please more.” She couldn’t articulate much more than that at this time and as Jason quickened his pace with a long moan she thought her heart was going to burst. She tried to pull him even closer to her that he already was and buried her face into his neck, placing soft kisses to his damp skin. He felt his climax building but he had also promised to make this good for her and without warning he pulled out of her totally and went back down to her centre thrusting his tongue inside her again.

The confusion of his sudden withdrawal from her was soon replaced with disbelief at the sensation of his tongue back inside of her. Her head and torso arched off the bed and she let out a long guttural moan at his ministrations. For his part he had thought that doing this might delay his orgasm but tasting her once more after he had been inside her was almost too much for him to take. He had never been in doubt that he could make a woman come with his tongue but the noises coming from Mandy now were the only sounds he ever wanted to hear for the rest of his life. 

“Oh God Jason please, I can’t take it…” She said hoarsely as her orgasm took hold and shook her entire body. Barely giving her time to come down, he thrust his cock back inside her roughly with renewed purpose.

“Yes, Jason, yes!” She cried, loving his actions and the new pace he was setting for them. She could hardly believe that he’d made her come twice already and now he was on top of her, inside of her again, filling her more completely than any man had ever filled her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she pulled him down to her mouth for a wet kiss. 

She realised she could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on even more if that was really possible at this point. Their moans filled the room as they raced towards the finish line together this time. As he felt himself building towards a release he held her tightly in his arms.

“Mandy, Mandy..” He chanted her name over and over like a prayer as she shouted her release. He kept thrusting inside of her and felt his own release building quickly.

“Mandy should I pull out, do you want….” He was cut off by her mouth and she tightened her legs around his waist, wordlessly encouraging him to come inside of her. He finally fell over the edge and emptied himself inside of her. They lay in each other’s arms panting and trying to comprehend what just happened. Jason kissed Mandy slowly as she ran her fingers up and down his spine. He moved to the side and held her close.

“Wow Mandy.” He said kissing her softly.

“You could say that again!” She said, smiling warmly at him. “Will you stay with me?” She asked shyly.

He smiled at her, “Hell yeah, this ain’t over!” They both laughed.

“Plus honestly I don’t think my legs are gonna work right now.” He admitted.

“Same.” She agreed, still trying to catch her breath. 

“You know, I need to apologise to you Mandy.” He said quietly, stroking her side.

“For which orgasm?” She said, softly punching his shoulder.

“Seriously... I didn’t even ask about protection.” He said looking away. She slowly remembered that they had absolutely skipped that usually vital discussion.

“Oh Jason, I didn’t think about it either! But look it’s ok, I’m on the pill and I’m pretty sure we are both clean. Unless you’ve been hitting the Boom Boom Rooms with Sonny?” She said jokingly.

He threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Believe me I ain’t!!” 

“Anyway babe,” (that slipped out) “I’m not worried. Everything that just happened was exactly what I wanted. I didn’t want anything between us.” She said, biting her lip and hoping he’d skip the fact she just called him babe. He leaned in to kiss her once more, bringing the sheet up to cover her cooling skin.

“Ok babe.” He said, pulling her against him as he shut his eyes. He knew he would sleep well tonight in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy woke up sometime later feeling too warm. She went to throw her sheet off but she was stopped by a strong arm, draped over her waist. Then she slowly remembered having mind blowing sex with Jason Hayes who was currently breathing deeply like a brick wall behind her. His breath tickling the hair at her neck. If that wasn’t enough, the dull ache between her legs was enough to make her believe it actually happened. She shifted slightly and peeked over Jason’s shoulder at the window. A little sunlight was peeking through so she guessed it was around 6am.

She slithered carefully out of his arms and as she stood up she was definitely feeling the effects of their enthusiastic love making just a few hours ago. She went into the bathroom and flicked on the light, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake him up. It was almost as if she didn’t want to break the spell they had cocooned themselves in last night.

Drying her hands, she went back into the bedroom and got in carefully. His arm unconsciously searched the bed for her and she allowed herself to be pulled back against him. Snuggling further down into the covers and against Jason once again, she found that although he may not have been awake, one part of him was definitely stirring. His hardening length was pressing against her backside in an entirely delicious way. You would have thought that the three orgasms she had would have been enough to satisfy her but it turns out she couldn’t get enough of the man she was with. Heat pooled inside her as she could feel the wetness growing between her legs.

She began a slow rhythm of rubbing her ass against his erection to see if he would waken. She felt his breathing against her neck and his arm moved down so that his large hand was now splayed across her hip. His own hips thrust gently against her and she smiled as his fingertips flexed tightly. He began to kiss her neck and mumbled against her skin, 

“Morning Baby, you want something?” He said in a sleep rough voice. He pulled her back even further and ground his hips against her again. She reached behind her and grasped his cock at the base and gently pumped it in her hand a few times, hearing his breathing hitch.

“Mmm, I think I found what I was looking for.” She said lustfully. His hand travelled up to her breast squeezing it gently as she moaned. He took control and covered her hand with his, guiding him to her slick entrance. She let him take over and reached over her head to run her hands through his hair. He drew the tip of his cock up and down her folds for a moment, teasing a sharp breath out of her and then slid home easily. He began to slowly thrust into her in a dream like state, half awake and half asleep.

Mandy moved her leg back over his and allowed him more access to her breasts and neck. She moaned wantonly as he thrusted deeply inside of her as the pale morning light crept into her bedroom. 

“Mmm Jason, don’t stop.” Mandy said softly as she crept to the edge again. Jason canted his hips a little further and the new angle had Mandy taking shallow, shaky breaths.

“This is good baby, feels so good.” Jason said, letting himself go.

“I’m so close…” She whispered. He swept his hand down her body and rubbed her clit with his calloused fingers. The sensation made her cry out as her orgasm rushed through her. Jason continued to thrust into her unevenly and she reached back to kiss him sloppily.

“Jason, come inside me.” She squeezed her still contracting walls around his cock and he followed her over the edge with a growl that she swallowed with her kiss. 

“Mmmm…” She exclaimed as she carefully turned around to face him, tangling her legs with his. She ghosted her fingers over his face and smiled at his still sleepy form. He buried his face against her as his breathing returned to normal.

“You are hot stuff, Master Chief.” She said honestly as he chuckled into her neck.

“You are trying to kill me woman.” He replied with a deep sigh as he pulled her in close for a long kiss before they both drifted back to sleep again.

Later on, Jason woke up alone in Mandy’s bed to the smell of coffee. He got up slowly and stretched, as he stood up his knee and hip cracked simultaneously and he winced.

Pulling on his boxers he knew that the pleasure he had given and received last night was well worth the ache this morning. Looking around on the floor he noticed his shirt was missing so he made his way to the door and leant against the frame to take in the sight before him. Mandy was pottering around the kitchen wearing his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Only a few buttons had been done up showing a nice amount of cleavage and basically all of her legs. As she reached up on her tiptoes to retrieve another mug from the cupboard the shirt rode up her thighs stopping just short of the promised land.

“Morning.” He announced himself to her and she turned around with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a long kiss as he cupped her bare ass firmly, groaning at the feel of her pressed against him. She giggled and batted his hands away, going back to pouring the coffee and buttering the toast that had just popped up.

He took the mug offered to him from her and took a sip of the hot liquid, grateful for the caffeine fix to wake him up a little better. Mandy laughed as she watched him enjoying his drug of choice. She squeezed her thighs together at the sight of him leaning casually against the counter in nothing but his boxers as if he’d lived there his whole life. 

Licking her lips she gave him a slice of toast and hopped up on the counter to eat hers. Hot sex with a Navy Seal had definitely given her an appetite.

“You got anywhere to be today?” She asked, licking butter off her thumb. He looked at her wearing his shirt, her long creamy legs dangling off the counter to her toes that were painted red.

“Hell no.” He replied with a wink.

“Good.” She watched him looking her over with hooded eyes and all thoughts of cooking him a real breakfast went out the window. Finishing the last bite, she slowly licked her fingers and spread her legs apart as she unbuttoned his shirt, exposing her skin to him as he looked on. 

“I think my shirt looks far better on you baby.” He remarked as he drained his cup of coffee, setting it down on the counter. She beckoned him over, biting her lip in anticipation of his touch and he followed willingly, never taking his eyes off her. He reached out and pushed his shirt off her shoulders, leaving it hanging on her arms. He skimmed his hands over her breasts as she arched her back, pushing them into his hands.

“So eager.” He whispered into her ear as he sunk his teeth into the pulse point on her neck. He was rewarded by a throaty moan from Mandy as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He licked the spot to soothe the marks of his teeth and admired his work.

“I want everyone to know that you are mine now.” He said firmly, looking into her eyes as he continued to fondle her breasts softly. She squeezed her legs around him in response. She hadn’t received a hickey since High School but suddenly it was the hottest thing in the world. He pulled her to the edge of the counter sharply by grasping her ankles and sank to his knees. When he was eye level with her slick folds he looked up at her as he leaned in.

“You turn me on Agent Ellis.” He dragged his index finger up and down her slit a few times making her cry out and throw her head back. “You are so wet.”

“Mmm I want your mouth on me.” She said breathlessly. Any shyness they had around each other was gone. Mandy was enjoying the kind of lover that Jason was and she wasn’t afraid to show it. The possessive nature of him giving her a hickey drove her wild. Being Jason Hayes’ woman was a title she’d gladly wear for anyone to see but right now she wasn’t thinking past the next orgasm he was about to give her.

His mouth was hot and wet against her as he slowly licked her folds and then circled his tongue over her clit. He kept up this slow pace until he felt her thighs tensing beneath his hands. Pulling back a little he looked up at her.

“Take it easy Mandy, just relax I’ve got you.” He soothed as he made a show of licking his first two fingers and slowly pushing inside of her. She leant on the counter and arched her back as he curled his fingers inside of her.

“Fuck Jason, you are so good at this. Don’t stop.” She cried as he sucked her clit and gently grazed his teeth over it, all the while steadily pumping his fingers inside her.

“Come on Mandy, come for me.” He encouraged her as she began to keen desperately. Just a few more thrusts of his fingers had her seeing stars. She pulled his hand and the rest of him up to her level and slowly sucked his fingers inside of her mouth.

“Shit Mandy, you are amazing.” He said as he barely got his fingers out of her mouth before she attacked his lips with wild abandon. She ran her hands down his chest and grabbed the bulge in his boxer shorts making him moan into her mouth. He pulled her down from the counter and she walked backwards from him to the couch, still with his  
shirt half on, half off. After willing his legs to follow her she pushed him down to sit and fell to her knees in front of him.

“My turn to take care of you.” She said suggestively as she ran her hands up his thighs and leant in to kiss him again. He moved to touch her again but she batted his hands away. 

“Nope, not this time buddy. You only get to watch and enjoy.” She confirmed as his hands dropped to his sides and he leaned back into the plush cushions. Mandy kissed a trail down his throat to his broad chest which she appeared to be fascinated with as she paid it plenty of attention with her mouth and hands. She trailed her fingertips down his abs with her mouth and sighed against his skin. 

Even though he was well into his forties, Jason’s body was incredible. His legs were strong, his arms defined and muscular, his chest and shoulders were broad and solid and his abs were hard beneath her fingers. She had seen him shirtless a few times before, being stitched up after a bullet grazed his shoulder and then working out in the hot desert sun during deployment. She remembered sitting in a chair in the shade reading her book and the play of muscles on his back had caught her eye. Since she was wearing sunglasses, she was able to ogle him at her leisure without being caught. 

Anyone looking at her would have just believed she was reading her book – not having impure thoughts about Jason. She tried to focus on the task in front of her and plucked at the waistband of his boxer shorts. He lifted his hips to help her get them off and she discarded them behind her. His half hard cock was now throbbing in front of her and she leaned in to grasp it in her hands. Jason inhaled sharply and he threw his head back on the couch.

She pumped him several times in her hand and then leaned in to take the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it several times. As she took more and more of him into her mouth his breathing became more and more laboured. She looked up to see he had flung his arm across his eyes and the sweat was beginning to bead on his chest. She never knew if she was any good at this task but the way he had taken such good care of her made her really want to try.

Jason genuinely thought that his time had come as her hot mouth took as much of him as she could. He looked down to see her head bobbing up and down in his lap and he thought he was going to explode. It had been an awfully long time since he had gotten a blow job and not from someone he was so attracted to. He tried to last as long as he could but being in her mouth was different than being inside her pussy, it seemed and his resolve was failing him fast. She heard his cries become more strangled and he sank one hand into her hair. She waited for him to try and force her closer but instead it seemed he just wanted to touch her and she was beyond grateful - his hand threaded through her soft hair and simply stroked it.

She let him fall out of her mouth with a pop and slowly pumped him with her hand as she looked up at him,

“You ok sailor?” She asked.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me Mandy, honestly I could die happy right now.” He said truthfully. Looking down at her, on her knees with her pert breasts swaying gently and his shirt puddled around her elbows, he could not believe he could be so lucky. He felt his release coming at the base of his spine and moaned loudly.

“I’m close baby.” He warned as she began to pump him faster.

“What do you need?” She asked him, trying to learn how to please him.

“Mmm...your mouth, please Mandy.” He almost whined as she drew him back inside her mouth and brought her hand up to caress his balls. That was clearly top of his list as he shouted his release and Mandy felt the hot liquid seeping into her mouth. She shut her eyes and hollowed her cheeks until he was totally spent, releasing him slowly from her mouth as he continued to moan.

“Oh my God.” He wheezed, “That was insane!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him, gathering her in his lap. His still sensitive cock rubbed against her wet pussy as she settled and they both let out a moan as he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back, breathless and rested his forehead against hers, holding her tightly.

“Mandy…” He started carefully. She waited for him to continue as she stroked the back of his neck.

“I…really want this to work. I want you to know it’s not just about sex to me – even though the sex is great!” They both laughed at his admission.

“I want to be with you properly. I want to go on dates and walks and vacations and, I mean, I’m not sure if I’m too old to be called a boyfriend but that’s what I want to be.” He let out a shaky breath as if he’d just lifted a heavy weight.

She pressed her lips to his softly and then replied, “I want it too – everything you just said. So let’s really try our best.” He nodded and kissed her again.

“Right now, we need a shower and then I’m going to take you out for the best breakfast my government salary can buy!” She announced as she climbed off his lap and let his shirt fall to the ground. He got up and watched her walk naked to the bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Let’s go Master Chief, you have your orders.” She said, crooking her finger at him and laughing as he almost sprinted after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm an Angel fan from back in the day i couldn't resist having him bite her neck.....
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate your feedback if you have a minute!


End file.
